


Worth

by WoobinB



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB
Summary: Glade Wayne is another one of Bruce Wayne's adoptive children, who's dying wish is to join the Teen Titans under Tim's leadership. When her wish comes true, things come crashing down on the hero. Along with being the daughter of two billionaires and trying to control her powers, acquired by the mother she never met.





	1. Let me be a Titan!

**Author's Note:**

> Girl can't control her powers for shit, though.

"Let me join the damn Titans."

"No."

"I hate this fucking family."

Tim Drake pried his eyes from the floating computer screens to look at his whiny adoptive sister. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, making a scoff.

"You're Dick's sidekick, isn't that enough? You've been bugging me nonstop and I really need to get some work done."

Glade stopped her foot against the hard, cold floor and crossed her arms over her chest with the most childish pout plastered on her face. Yup, she was being extra childish today. Despite that her and Tim were close in age.

"Why won't you let me join, goddammit?!" she yelled, whining in the process. Tim groaned out loud and turned back to his work, vigorously typing on the floating keyboard.

"I'm choosing to ignore you."

This only made her even more childish and more prone to bugging him. She took in a deep breath and immediately let out a loud, long screech. For some odd reason, Tim Drake wasn't fazed by it at all, as if he was used to it. He continued his work over the obnoxious, ear-splitting screech. 

Seeing that it had to effect on him, Glade went into drastic measures. She threw tiny tantrums, climbed on Tim, tried distracting him. But, he was set on ignoring her, and he was doing a good job. This pissed her off, and yelled for their adoptive father.

" _BRUUUUUUCE!"_

Tim sighed exasperatedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wondered why in the hell did Glade decide it was a good idea to play Damian on this stressful day.

Loud footsteps echoed from the staircase and Bruce Wayne, along with Alfred Penny worth appeared in the batcave. Alfred eyed Glade with a sigh.

"What ever is the matter, Miss Glade?" he asked.

With glossed over eyes and a quivering bottom lip, Glade whined loudly.

"Tim won't let me join the Titans!" she yelled with a sniff. She thought if she played the baby, she could finally get what she wanted.

But, that backfired on her immediately. 

"By your actions at the moment, a baby wouldn't be fit to be in a superhero team," Alfred replied sarcastically, earning a snicker from Tim and a short chuckle from Bruce. 

Glade's jaw dropped at the family butler in great disbelief, deciding to drop her act, she frowned. 

"Fine, you caught me. But seriously, why can't I be a Titan?" she questioned, gesturing to herself. 

Her blue eyes watched her adoptive father make his way to the bat computer. He shrugged, back towards her.

"That's Tim's decision, not mine."

Tim stuck his tongue out at her, to which was returned by Glade's middle finger.

"See? Whatever I say goes, Glade. And I say no."

"But,  _why?"_

"Let's say something happens to you when you join the team. Who's fault is that? Mine. Who's going to kill me? The whole family, especially Dick. Plus, we don't need any new members," he explained, swiping on one of the screens. "It's just best if you stay as Nightwing's sidekick, sis. I can't afford having to be accountable for my little sister."

Glade's frown deepened as she watched her brother work. She has been trying to be apart of the Teen Titans for what felt like ages, but Tim refused each time. He always used the same excuse: " _You're my little sister, you gotta stay safe."_

Little. She was only a year younger, and the sidekick of the Nightwing, which was a risky job itself. Glade Wayne thought, no,  _knew_ she was capable and ready to join the superhero team. If only he could see that and just make room. Anything for family, right?

The entrance to the cave opened, and Nightwing walked in. He smiled at the small portion of his family already in the cave and made his way to Glade.

"Hey, everybody. What's going on?" he asked, planting a chaste kiss on the younger girl's head. She cringed back and huffed.

"Tim is being a dick."

"Oh, come on!" Tim exclaimed, now whipping his head at the two. "If I said you can't join the Teen Titans, then you can't, Glade!"

Nightwing blinked as he looked between the two.

"Join the Titans? Are you still on that?"

"Yes, I am. And I won't stop until I get that position."

Tim rolled his eyes and went back to working, grumbling things that could not be heard. Glade took a seat with yet another huff and crossed her arms. Nightwing went over to Bruce to converse with him about only God knows what, and Alfred began to prepare tea.

* * *

The sidekick looked up at her mentor with big, blue eyes that held hope and sadness. 

"You think I'm ready, don't you?"

A chuckle escaped Nightwing's lips as he looked down at the city. He lightly shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"I don't know. Sure."

Bluewing frowned. "I'm serious, Wing."

Nightwing looked at her with honesty in the white lenses of his domino, and the small smile still on his face.

"If I'm being honest, I don't understand why you want to be apart of the Titans so badly."

That's the thing; no one understood. It ached her so badly as to why she wasn't even considered being on the team by others. She's been working her hardest to make her place, but it seems as if she wasn't going to get the opportunity. That won't stop Bluewing from trying, though. 

"Because it's my calling," she simply stated, now looking back out to the city. "I've worked so hard to be on the team, but Tim is being an ass. I don't get it, I can protect myself."

"Seems as if you don't want to be my sidekick anymore." The playful tone in his voice made her flustered as she looked up at him. 

"No! Of course I'll always be your  _partner,_ not _sidekick._ But, I just want this for me, ya know?"

Nightwing nodded and ruffled her hair lovingly.

"Yeah, I get it. Just keep fighting for it, okay?"

Bluewing widely smiled up at her big brother and rested her head against his body. The two heroes watched over the city in a comfortable silence.

During that silence, Bluewing mustered up a plan.

* * *

Tim, in his Red Robin costume, entered the bat cave with a yawn. After rubbing his eye in tiredness, his eyes focused on the Bluewing on the training deck, bo staffs in hands. She was staring at him through her domino with all seriousness, and stood completely still while eyeing him. 

Tim narrowed his eyes, they flickered around the cave to see Bruce, Jason, Dick, Damian, and Alfred standing a distance away from the training deck.

"What's ... going on here?" he inquired cautiously, confused by the whole matter. 

Bluewing quickly pointed her bo staff at him.

"I challenge you to a spㅡduel!" she exclaimed, nearly startling him. 

Tim gulped back a chuckle and approached the vigilante, hands on hips.

"What's this about, Glade?" he asked with a small smirk.

Instead of her answering, Alfred intervened.

"Master Drake, Miss Glade is challenging you to a duel and an exchange. The rules are: if she is to be victorious, she will be able to join the Teen Titans. However, if you turn up to be victorious, she will not and do whatever you say in bonus."

After a few seconds of silence, Tim burst into a fit laughter. His laughter only subsided when he saw how serious his sister was, which made him smirk again.

"Alright then," he said, slipping on his own domino and grabbing his own weapons. "If that's what you really want. Just know, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to."

* * *

Alfred stood in between the two, keeping his distance from the deck. 

"Ready..."

Bluewing gripped her staff tighter. 

" _Begin."_

With a yell, she immediately launched forward, going in for a kick. Tim swiftly dodged and pushed her further, watching her skid.

Damian crossed his arms with a scowl. "Tt, that was foolish."

Bluewing jumped to her feet, staffs twirling between her fingers. Tim launched next, expertly swinging both of his own staffs at the sidekick. She blocked them with her own, also managing to kick him away from her.

Jason whistled lowly as he watched Tim tumble back. "Strong kick."

The spar went on for what felt like an hour, Tim began to grow restless. The two stood apart, panting as they glared at each other. 

"Can't we just stop? This is pointless," he hissed, taking in deep breaths.

"Never! I haven't won yet!" Bluewing exclaimed, immediately going in for an attack. Tim simply held her hand, preventing her from hitting him. He watched her as she flailed her arms, trying to get at least just one punch on him. He sighed.

"Listen, Glade. You're a great fighter to having to last this long. But, this has to stop. You know why I don't want you on the team," he sighed out.

"No!! I deserve to be a Titan!!" Bluewing yelled, tears stinging her eyes as she aimlessly tried to attack.

"Glaㅡ"

"I am a  _TITAN!"_

The wind was immediately knocked out of Tim as the two stayed frozen in their positions. 

Bluewing was glowing blue and had landed a punch in his gut. Everyone was shocked, now at the edge of their seats.

Tim slowly fell to the ground, immediately going to hold his now damaged stomach. Bluewing, along with her eyes, ceased glowing and slowly looked her adoptive brother with wide eyes.

Bruce rubbed his face.

"I forgot she was a metahuman," he sighed out.

Over Tim's loud groaning, Bluewing cheered. She jumped up and down and it circles with her arms raised above her head. 

"Yes!! YES! I won! I WON!" she exclaimed with extreme joy and cheerful laughter.

Alfred softly smiled at the joyous teen. "Congratulations, Miss Glade."

"I'm a Titan! I'M A TITAN!"

Tim groaned even louder in pain, curling up in a ball by her jumping feet. Damian facepalmed, shaking his head. "Tt."

"Well, I'll be fucking damned," Jason muttered in surprise.

Everyone watched as Bluewing continuously cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"I'm finally going to be a Titan!"


	2. beautiful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a beautiful day to go meet some Teen Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim is a good brother.

Tim hid his small smile, held for Glade as she rambled nonstop about her excitement. 

"I can't wait to meet Wonder Girl, and  _oh!_ I get to actual be teammates with Kon! I don't think he likes me very much, but he'll warm up to me now that I'm his team member. And  _oh!_ I heard Solstice is like a total  _badass!"_ Glade squealed, not being able to contain her utter excitement.

Tim rolled his eyes.

"Please don't jump off the walls when we get there. We already have Bart."

Glade took in a long, loud gasp.

"You mean  _Kid Flash?!"_

There she goes again. No one could understand her rambling, most would jump off a cliff just to get away from her. But, in the family, they had to get used to it. Whether they liked it or not.

The two slowly drive into a garage with spare parts and mechanical tools scattering around. Tim parked the motorcycle and climbed off, Glade quickly following in his actions. He beckoned her and lead her up an elevator and to where his current team members of the Teen Titans awaited them.

Glade Montgomery Stark Wayne practically bounced in her shoes, unable to refrain herself to quietly squeal to herself. She was overly ecstatic for finally achieving her dream of becoming a Teen Titan, and finally proving her worth. This was the next big step for her, and surely she'll be worth more than she already is soon enough, which is what she always wanted. 

The elevator stopped and its doors opened, revealing the main living room of the tower. Glade started in awe, admiring the very, very large room with a large flat screen hung on the wall and large couch sitting right in front of it with mini couches around it. The kitchen was also connected with the living room, and it practically glistened. 

In the room, were the Teen Titans. But they hadn't noticed their presence in the tower yet, for they were too occupied by the large screen that had a video game played on it. Two members were currently playing it, while other two were in the kitchen. 

Tim and Glade stepped out of the elevator, the doors quickly closing behind them. Glade adjusted her briefs of her Bluewing costume nervously, wanting to look presentable in front of her new team. 

"Hey, guys. I'm back," Tim called, waiting for them to look up and notice their current presence. 

"Hey, Timbo. Welcome ba-- Kon, you slimy cheater!"

Tim sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Can you guys at least turn around and meet our new member?"

The game was immediately paused and all eyes turned towards Tim and Glade. Glade took this as an opportunity to scan everyone. The only person she knew well enough was Kon-El, who stared back at her, not really interested. Next to him was who she assumed to be Bart Allen from his bright aura. On the other couch, she also assumed it to be the superhero Bunker, but he wasn't in costume. She could only tell by his skin tone.

In the kitchen were Wonder Girl and Solstice, also not in costume. They offered their smiles to greet her, and put her at ease.

Bart rose an eyebrow as he wedged his pinkie in the ear, twisting it.

"Hey, Tim. Who's the New guy?"

Glade immediately stiffened as she could feel a vein pop on her neck in sudden irritation. Kon lightly choked on his own spit and coughed loudly, pounding on his chest. Tim only eyed Bart with wide eyes. 

"Are you kidding me?"

Bart only shrugged. He was a guy, wasn't he?

Bunker smacked him on the head, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Dude," he said. "Do you not recognize the costume? That's obviously Bluewing. Nightwing's  _feminine sidekick."_

It took longer for the speedster to register the info than it should, but he eventually got the memo.

"Ohhh! My bad! I just assumed you were a guy because of how flat your c--"

He was silenced by another smack to the head. 

Glade eased up, sighing at the ridiculous comment. She looked up when Tim placed a warm hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Here, let me introduce you to the team."

"You already know Kon. That idiot is obviously Bart, Kid Flash. That's Miguel, Bunker. Over there are Cassie, Wonder Girl, and Kiran, Solstice. These are the Teen Titans."

Glade's blue eyes practically sparkled in admiration and anticipation at the fellow heroes before her. It was almost a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. A blur flashed in front of her and all of a sudden, her hand was in Bart's, who bowed and smirked slyly. 

"Pleasure to meet such a beauty,  _mon beau~"_ he flirted, kissing her hand. Glade looked down at the hyperactive speedster with wide eyes and a light blush. She felt herself being yanked from his touch and into protective arms.

Tim glared down at the red head through his domino. "Watch it, Bart. That's my sister," he hissed.

Glade was quickly snatched from his arms and into another pair of strong arms. She looked down to discover that she wasn't even on the ground anymore, and was now floating in Cassie's arms.

The Wonder Girl squeezed her tightly.

"Tim! Your sister is g-o- _gorgeous!_ I'm so glad we have another girl in the team!" she exclaimed, squishing Glade's face.

"Hey! Put her down!" Tim yelled, hands on his hips in a sassy manner. Cassie floated back to the ground, placing a startled Glade back on the ground. A smile crept on her face as she just took in what just happened. 

She was already being welcomed. 

"Welcome to the team, Ti--"

"Now, hold on a minute," Tim interrupted the Hispanic. "She's not an official member  _yet."_

"Are you kidding me right now, Tim?!" Glade yelled, getting in his face. Tim lightly pushed her back with his palm on her face, sighing.

"You'll be under some training before you can actually become a Titan."

"What?!"

"There's nothing wrong with taking precautions, Glade."

"Aw, come on, Tim. Surely she's ready if she's Nightwing's sidekick," Karin defended, ruffling Glade's hair. "I'm sure she will fit right in."

Tim rolled his eyes and began to walk away to other parts of the tower.

"No, I know what I'm doing. Now, you coming or what, sis? I gotta give you the tour."

Grumbling, Glade trailed behind her brother, sulking.

* * *

Nonetheless, Glade was still ecstatic. 

Tim had even given her her own room, for when on certain nights, she could reside in. The tower was breathtaking, astonishing. She found herself constantly trailing her fingers on the walls, admiring everything in sight. All while a grin was plastered on her cheeky face. 

Glade wondered back into the living room later that day, only to see it was empty. She assumed everyone went to their respective rooms, doing whatever they had pleased. The glass wall had clear view of the sky and the city, it was beautiful. She made her way over, only to stop by a gust of wind. In a split second, Bart stood in front of her, grinning at her. The two were around the same height, him being only a couple inches taller.

"Hey! Enjoying your stay yet?" he asked, rocking in his heels. 

"Yeah, I am. This was always a dream of mines. And it finally has come true."

"Crash! I would've given you the special tour myself, but Tim whisked you away," he chuckled, flirting in the process. Glade giggled and nudged him, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't mind seeing the tower twice." She spoke lowly and suggestively, sending pleasant shivers up Bart's spine. He began shaking with excitement, zooming out of the living room with Glade in his arms.

* * *

"Thanks for spending time with me, you know, the new member."

Glade sat dangerously close to the ecstatic speedster, who's body was vibrating with anticipation and excitement. She had gone to like him a lot in the day she spent at the tower. He was hyperactive, yes. But he was a sweetheart at best. Not to mention he was pretty darn cute, too. 

"No prob! It's totally crash that we have a new member afterㅡ" Bart stopped mid-sentence, placing her fingers over his mouth. 

"After what?" Glade questioned, noticing the adrupt sentence. She cocked a brow and looked at him suspiciously. Bart stared out onto Gotham from where they sat, keeping dangerously quiet for some odd reason. Wanting him to speak, she decided to ask a question that has been hovering in her mind since her arrival.

"By the way, wasn't there another hero? Skitter, or something?"

"Skitter is... elsewhere," a voice said, causing them to turn their heads back to see Tim with a soft solemn expression. "We suspect that she won't come back, so it's just us now."

"Oh..." Glade looked down at her hands before looking back up to see his expression change to neutral. 

"Anyways, time to go, Glade."

"What? I don't get to stay?" 

"Not tonight. Big brother needs you," Tim informed, holding out his hand for her to take. "Without a doubt you'll be here tomorrow. Tomorrow, you can actually get work done around here."

That perked the girl up, her eyes brightening. She nodded and took his hand, standing. Bart Allen stood as well and grabbed her shoulder with a large grin.

"Catch you tomorrow then, angel. If you're fast enough." With a wink, Bart sped away, leaving a gust of wind behind.

Tim shook his head, rolling his eyes. "If he starts hitting on you, beat him up please."

Oh, he had no idea.

Suddenly, Tim was pulled into an embrace by the smaller figure. His eyes widened, not expecting such action from his sister. Glade squeezed his torso with a smile on her face. He watched as her body stayed to glow blue.

"Thank you, Tim," she whispered, hugging him tighter.

Tim finally smiled softly, returning a light hug.

"I'll do anything for you to achieve your dreams, Glade. It's not a problem at all."

A soft breeze nipped at their exposed skin and flew through their hair and clothing. The sky was a dark pink, as it was getting ready to be night time. The clouds were a beautiful blue and the city lights were on below them.

It was a beautiful day for Glade. And she was never more content, or felt more worthy than she did today.


End file.
